moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quervik Story 26 - Reinkarnator
Jak to odchodzisz? - spytała Salai, trzymając na rękach swe szatańskie dziecię, które wgryzało się w jej nadgarstek i jednocześnie go ssało. Demonica spoglądała na swego rozmówcę, jakby nie dowierzała swym uszom i innym zmysłom, które przeniosły wiadomość z ust stojącego przed nią chłopaka o śnieżnobiałych włosach. Diedrich, gdyż takie było imię sługi demonicy, choć wypowiadał się bez emocji, widać było, że pustka w nim była wypełniona teraz żalem. Opierał się on o jedno z drzew CreepyForest z rękoma w kieszeniach swej czarnej kurtki z beżowym futrem przy kołnierzu i kapturze. - Aiwendill... - rzucił krótko - uśmierciłaś osobę, która była mi ojcem i wzorem, za którym chciałem podążać do końca swej egzystencji, wspierając go... - Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie jego chłodna, demoniczna natura, chłopak ronił by łzy. - Dlatego nie mogę Ci dłużej służyć... - Spojrzenia Astramanussa i córki Lucyfera spotkały się. - ...jednakże poprzez wpajane mi przez staruszka poglądy i idee, nie mogę też ani Cię znienawidzić... ani być twoim wrogiem. - Ponownie spuścił on wzrok. - Zresztą najpewniej i tak bym nie podołał temu ostatniemu... - Więc jesteś zdrajcą - krótko oznajmiła czarnowłosa piękność, odkładając bobasa na chwilę na ziemię, a następnie zaczęła kroczyć w stronę jej dialogisty, który jedynie milczał, gdyż był pewny tego, że ta decyzja nie skończy się dla niego bez konsekwencji. - Tak... Salai zaciśneła pięści, z których pociekło trochę krwi, będącej symbolem jej gniewu. - Ja Salai... pierwsza i jedyna godna tego imienia.... córka Lucyfera... - Jej oczy zalśniły demonicznym blaskiem - ... jak i aktualna Władczyni Piekieł skazuję Cię na unicestwienie... Demon westchnął, będąc gotowym na swą karę. Nie minęła chwila, gdy ta, która rzekomo miałaby teraz dla przykładu np. rozerwać całe jego jestestwo i porozrzucać bo zaświatach zatrzymała się i dodała - ...lub też wygnanie jeśli spełnisz moją prośbę... - Prośbę? - Diedrich był niezwykle zaskoczony. - Ta... prośbę... - przytaknęła mu demonica jak debilowi. - Mogę Cię po prostu wygnać z piekła, ale musisz coś dla mnie zrobić... - dodała z uśmiechem zarówno szyderstwa jak i litości.... i w niewielkim stopniu smutku. ---- Romeo jeszcze raz wydobył ze swych ust potężny, wręcz monstrualny podmuch płomieni, który bezpośrednio uderzył w stojącego przez nim zdemonizowanego Przemka, powodując tym samym wielki wybuch, przez który zielonowłosy musiał odskoczyć, by nie spłonąć jak jego przeciwnik. - Koniec pomysłów? - zaśmiał się reinkarnator, wyskakując niewzruszony z ognia i dymu, zmierzając prosto w stronę nastolatka i wyciągając przy tym dłoń, by chwycić go za głowę, zmiażdżyć czaszkę i przy okazji wycisnąć mózg. Jednak zabrakło mu jedynie dwóch metrów, gdyż Rinnie znalazła się pomiędzy nimi i wystrzeliła potężną, podwójną salwę z pary karabinów maszynowych, która, mimo gabarytów, nie robiła na dziewczynie wrażenia odrzutem. Niezliczona ilość pocisków nie tylko zaczęła przeszywać ciało Zabójcy Smoków w niemalże każdym miejscu, odrzucając go dodatkowo, ale też prawie go rozerwała. - Dzięki - rzucił Romeo słownie, a Phinks w jego wnętrzu. - Jebany HP ma solidne - stwierdziła Respawngirl, kiedy postrzelony przez nią przeciwnik, mimo dosłownie postrzępionego ciała podniósł się, a jego rany błyskawicznie zaczęły znikać. - Jeszcze raz! - Przygotowała się do następnego ataku. - Nie ma chuja we wsi! - Reinkarnator machnął ręką, znikąd tworząc parę zjaw z mrocznej esensji, które łudząco przypominały ogromne wilki ze sporą ilością oczu. Pierwszy atak jednego z nich został zablokowany karabinem przez dziewczynę, jednak nie miała jak zablokował drugiego, który zamierzał wgryźć się w jej gardło, bądź pozbawić głowy. - Nie dla psa! - Uratował ją jednak Whitechapel, który naładowany elektrycznością i energią kinetyczną zjawił się w ułamek sekundy przed nią i sprzedał kopa w pysk bestii, a następnie przekierował swą moc w jej głąb by ją rozsadzić, co oczywiście się udało. Zaraz po tym ruszył na jej właściciela, wyskakując w górę z zamiarem posłania w jego stronę kilku niemałych błyskawic. Jego ludzkie oczy jednak nie mogły konkurować z szybkością demona... - Wolniej się nie dało, stulejo? - Przemek był tuż za nim, by bez zbędnych ceregieli sprzedać mu kopa w plecy i wbić niedoszłego agresora w ziemię, a kiedy osad z niej opadł, zobaczył nastolatka. Zielonowłosy leżał na ziemi, cały w brudzie i krwi. Widać było, że jego prawa ręka jest złamana, chociażby przez liczne wystające z niej kości. Dodatkowo zawodził on niczym Kharlez na widok nowego tableta, choć tutaj podniecenie było zastąpione cierpieniem. - Nawet nieźle - pogratulował sam sobie reinkarnator, lądując obok niego i przez ruchy Romeo zauważył ciekawą rzecz... chłopak nie miał czucia w nogach. - Bawimy się dalej? - Najpewniej przerwałby mu granat wystrzelony w jego stronę przez Rinnie. - Przeszkadzasz! Ten z wręcz demoniczną prędkością chwycił go i odrzucił z powrotem do właścicielki, słysząc chwilę potem wybuch zza plecami. - Pierdol się! - Młody mag zmienił swą drewnianą dłoń w ostrze i przeszył ciało Przemka, który zbytnio się tym nie przejął, a jedynie chwycił swą ofiarę za twarz i uniósł do góry. - Mógłbym teraz zniszczyć Ci duszę, ale... - Zaczął dłubać swymi palcami w oczodołach Whitechapela, z których leciała krew i inne niefajnie wyglądające substancje. On sam oczywiście znów zaczął krzyczeć. - To idealna okazja, by oddać mi swe ciało nie sądzisz? - odezwał się Phinks. Romeo go zignorował, wijąc się jedynie w uścisku Przemka i próbując coś zdziałać. - To koniec? - spytał Przemek z uśmiechem zwycięstwa. - Tak... - odezwał się za nim nieznajomy głos, a sam niebiesko-włosy poczuł jedynie zimne ostrze, wbite w jego plecy. - Co... - tylko tyle powiedział nie mając okazji nawet na obrócenie się, gdyż natychmiastowo jego ciało przeszył potworny ból, jakby jego istnienie było właśnie rozrywane. Cała siła, jaką zyskał od Learcha zaczęła z niego ulatywać, czego oznaką były symbole na jego ciele, które teraz się wypalały, obracały w proch i znikały rozwiane przez wiatr. Chwilę potem stracił przytomność. Kilka sekund później na twarzy Romeo zaczęła ciurkiem ściekać jakaś substancja o szkarłatnym zabarwieniu, które dostrzegł, gdy wszystkie obrażenia jakich doznał w czasie walki zniknęły, a on odzyskał nie tylko wzrok, ale i pełną sprawność. Spojrzał on na Przemka. Choć jego rany zniknęły, tak na szczęście przypominał on siebie z czasu, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał Romeo. Następnie rzucił on wzorkiem na nieprzytomną Rinnie, nad którą pochylał się nie kto inny jak... Diedrich, który trzymał w dłoni złote, zdobione naczynie w kształcie dzbana, z którego wcześniej wspomniana, szkarłatna substancja lała się teraz na Respawngirl. ---- - Masz gościa - warknął opasły, obrzydliwy demon o czerwonej skórze i krótkich czarnych rogach, stojący w rogu małego, zatęchłego pomieszczenia, gdzie betonowa szarość i różne paskudztwa dominowały zarówno na podłodze, jak i suficie oraz wszystkich ścianach. Brakło tam okien i jakiekolwiek oświetlenia, przez co można było tam cokolwiek zobaczyć tylko i wyłącznie dzięki otwarciu masywnych, stalowych drzwi. - Gościa? - spytał zmęczonym, melancholijnym głosem wszystkim dobrze znany chłopak o włosach w barwie purpury, którego odzież teraz dosłownie składała się z brązowatych szmat z powyrywanymi otworami na kończyny i ciele pełnym blizn i poparzeń. - Nie mów, że... - Jakub Dizz zerwał się z jedynego, choć trochę czystego skrawka podłogi, który pełnił funkcję miejsca do spania dla niego. - Siema stary! - wrzasnął radośnie, widocznie w dobrym humorze, nie kto inny jak partner kopulacyjny samej Królowej Piekieł, Nieogarnięty Marine Zarazy, który wszedł do środka z Karakanem, który wisiał na jego plecach. - KURWA CIEMNO TU!!! - Prawie przewróciłby się on jakiś kawałek ludzkiego ramienia. - CO TO ZA GÓWNO? - Wkurzony wyrzucił ów rękę przez próg drzwi, którymi wszedł. - TO MIAŁ BYĆ MÓJ PODWIECZOREK! - wydarł się na niego Dizz z żalem i frustracją w głosie. - PRZEMYCASZ JEDZENIE?! - Wcześniej wspomniany demon rozwinął ciernisty bicz, który trzymał przy pasie i wyprowadził nim siarczysty i dokładny cios w twarz Jakuba, który padł na ziemię, a następnie kolejne dwa... dwadzieścia, póki zamyślony NMZ nie kazał mu przestać. - Ty serio chciałeś to jeść?! - NMZ cofnął się o krok od fioletowo-włosego, a Karakan popatrzył na niego jak na jakiegoś niedorozwoja. - A widziałeś by dawali tu jeść?! - Mi dają nawet alkohol... - Zresztą - rzucił Jakub i znów się podniósł - zgaduję, że nie przyszedłeś bez powodu przyjacielu... - Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział on lekko liżydupnym tonem. - Mówiłem Ci, że na mnie to polegać możesz - odrzekł dumny z siebie NMZ - Po długich namowach Salai... i wielokrotnej próbie przekupienia jej swym ciałem, udało mi się wreszcie uwolnić Cię od smrodu tej celi! Dizzowi do oczów prawie napłynęły łzy szczęścia, kiedy podbiegł on do swego znajomego. - To znaczy, że wycho... - Trzymaj stary! - NMZ rzucił mu malutki odświeżacz powietrza. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Quervik Story